KKPCALM01/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM01_-_Young_Ichika.png|Ichika as a child KKPCALM01-Satomi & Ichika decorating a cake.png|Satomi & Ichika decorating a cake KKPCALM 01 Satomi's cake from Ichika's vision.png|Satomi's cake from Ichika's vision KKPCALM01_-_Young_Ichika_happy.png|Ichika smiling at the cake KKPCALM 01 Ichika and her parents.png|Ichika and her parents KKPCALM 01 Signature pose.png|Little Ichika doing her signature pose KKPCALM01_-_Ichika_outside.png|Ichika looks at the sea KKPCALM01_-_Ichika.png|Ichika smiles brightly KKPCALM01_-_Ichika_hoping_down_the_steps.png|Ichika hopping down the steps KKPCALM 01 Ichika and town folks.png|Ichika tells the town folks about her plans to bake today KKPCALM 01 Evil fairies attack.png|The evil fairies are unleashing an attack KKPCALM 01 Chourou-sama defending.png|Chourou struggles to shield everyone KKPCALM01_-_Ichika_jumps.png|Ichika hops through town KKPCALM 01 Kirakiraru Thieves.png|The Kirakiraru Thieves KKPCALM 01 Gummy and Evil Fairies.png|A closer look at Gummy and some other members of the Kirakiraru Thieves KKPCALM 01 - Happy jumping Ichika.png|Ichika soars through the sky KKPCALM 01 Exploding mountain.png|The mountain explodes KKPCALM 01 Ichika surprised about cream explosion.png|Ichika is very startled by the sudden explosion KKPCALM 01 Ichika tries to catch the eggs.png|Ichika tries to catch the eggs she accidentally let go of KKPCALM 01 Everyone surprised at the cream.png|Everyone in the town is surprised by the falling cream KKPCALM 01 Clouds of sweets.png|Ichika spots some clouds shaped like sweets KKHimari1.png|Himari's first appearance KKAoi1.png|Aoi's first appearance KKYukari1.png|Yukari's first appearance KKAkira1.png|Akira's first appearance KKPCALM 01 Ichika happy about her mother coming home.png|Ichika is happy about her mother coming home KKPCALM 01 Ichika ready to make cakes.png|Ichika with her sleeves rolled up, ready to bake KKPCALM 01 Ichika wire whip.png|Ichika holds a whisk KKPCALM 01 Ichika holds a strawberry.png|Ichika hugging a strawberry during her character song BlessedWithLoveandBerries.jpg|Ichika performs her character song KKPCALM 01 Ichika cheering during the image song.png|Ichika cheering during the music number KKPCALM 01 Ichika shocked at her cake.png|Ichika discovers her sponge cake didn't rise KKPCALM 01 Genichirou finds teens complicated.png|Genichirou and some members from his dojo KKPCALM 01 Kirakiraru gone.png|A local bakery's cakes have turned pitch black KKPCALM 01 Pekorin tries to punch Gummy.png|Pekorin resorts to attacking the Kirakiraru Thief Gummy KKPCALM 01 Pekorin is no match for Gummy.png|Pekorin is no match for Gummy KKPCALM 01 Ichika studying cakes.png|Ichika studies to understand what went wrong KKPCALM 01 Pekorin comes flying.png|Pekorin comes flying KKPCALM 01 Pekorin crashes on Ichika.png|Pekorin crashes into Ichika's face KKPCALM 01 Pekorin's ears turn blue.png|Pekorin's ears turn blue KKPCALM 01 Surprised about Pekorin's ear.png|Ichika is surprised by Pekorin's ears changing colour KKPCALM 01 Pekorin talks.png|Pekorin talks KKPCALM 01 Shocked about Pekorin talking.png|Ichika is shook by Pekorin's ability to talk KKPCALM 01 Pekorin floats.png|Pekorin floats KKPCALM 01 Shocked about Pekorin floating.png|Ichika is scared by Pekorin's flying abilities KKPCALM 01 Pekorin gets to eat Ichika's cakes.png|The hungry Pekorin is allowed to eat Ichika's cakes KKPCALM 01 Pekorin loves Ichika's baking.png|Pekorin praises Ichika's baked goods KKPCALM 01 Ichika moping.png|Ichika mopes because nobody recognizes her cake as a cake KKPCALM 01 Aggressive stirring.png|Ichika stirs quite forcefully KKPCALM 01 Pekorin looks at Ichika stirring.png|Pekorin pleads Ichika to stir more gently KKPCALM 01 Watching the cake rise.png|Ichika and Pekorin watching the cake rise successfully KKPCALM 01 Pekorin being twirled around.png|Ichika twirls Pekorin around KKPCALM 01 Ichika & Pekorin friends.png|Ichika is thankful for Pekorin's help KKPCALM 01 - Kirakiraru in Ichika's cake.png|The Kirakiraru in Ichika's cake KKPCALM 01 Phonecall.png|Ichika learns through a phone call that her mother cannot return home yet KKPCALM 01 Ichika's sleeve falls down.png|Ichika's sleeve falls down KKPCALM 01 - Suddenly Gummy.png|Gummy barges in Gummy appears before Ichika.jpg|Gummy demands for the Kirakiraru KKPCALM 01 Gummy and the Kirakiraru.png|Gummy talking to Ichika and Pekorin KKPCALM01_-_Gummy_sucking.png|Gummy inhales the Kirakiraru KKPCALM 01 Gummy's second form.png|Gummy transforms into his second form KKPCALM 01 Gummy powerful.png|Gummy in his powerful form Gummy chases Pekorin.jpg|Gummy chases Pekorin, who tries to protect Ichika's cake KKPCALM 01 Ichika gives Gummy the cake.png|Ichika offers to give up the cake if Gummy leaves Pekorin alone KKPCALM 01 Ichika in a sad mood.png|Ichika in a sad mood KKPCALM 01 Ichika crying.png|Ichika cries in thought of the cake she made with love for her mother KKPCALM 01 Kirakiraru shield.png|The Kirakiraru builds a shield so Ichika can finish the cake KKPCALM 01 Ichika rolls her sleeve up again.png|Ichika rolls up her sleeve again Ichika tongue.jpg|Ichika sticking her tongue out KKPCALM 01 Bunny inspiration.png|Ichika has a sudden inspiration KKPCALM 01 Eureka.png|Ichika's eyes light up KKPCALM 01 Bunny cake.png|The bunny cake that Ichika created KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms 1.png|Ichika uses the Sweets Pact to transform KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms 2.png|Ichika transforming into Cure Whip Cure Whip's tongue.png|Cure Whip with her tongue out KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms 3.png|Cure Whip striking a pose KKPCALM 01 - Whip surprised at her bunny ears.png|Whip is surprised by her bunny ears KKPCALM 01 Whip jumps very high.png|Cure Whip jumping very high KKPCALM 01 Bunnies cannot fly.png|Pekorin informs her that bunnies cannot fly KKPCALM 01 Whip Pekorin falling.png|Pekorin and Whip falling down KKPCALM 01 Whip falling.png|Whip's face being smushed by the air pressure KKPCALM 01 Pekorin falling.png|Pekorin's face smushed by the air pressure KKPCALM 01 Determined Whip.png|Determined Cure Whip KKPCALM 01 Fast Whip.png|Cure Whip dodges Gummy's attacks effortlessly KKPCALM 01 Whip uses Sweets Pact.png|Whip using the Sweets Pact KKPCALM 01 Sparkling sky.png|Whip turning the surroundings into her sparkling stage KKPCALM 01 Gummy charging.png|Gummy charges at Cure Whip KKPCALM 01 Whip cream attack.png|Whip attacks him back with a cream attack Gummy hit with attack.jpg|Gummy hit by Cure Whip's attack KKPCALM 01 Whip using whipped cream like a whip.png|Cure Whip using the cream like a whip KKPCALM 01 Gummy stuck in whipped cream.png|Gummy gets stuck in the whipped cream KKPCALM 01 Gummy seperated from Kirakiraru.png|Gummy is seperated from the Kirakiraru he stole KKPCALM 01 Gummy blasting off.png|Gummy swears revenge next time KKPCALM 01 Talking box.png|Ichika and Pekorin discover a talking box KKPCALM01-End card.png|End card: the codeword to get the free DVD of the first episode is "Kirakiraru" Wallpapers wall_kira_01_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM01.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes